Paper is sometimes a great idea
by MixkaRules18
Summary: So it's Naruto's and Sasuke's one-year anniversary, the question is: what is Naruto gonna get Sasuke? Rated M for reasons inside, I don't own Naruto, beta'd by Mrs. Padfoot x. This ties in with "A look into the past" and "A Reason for the Future" if you want a little context, look at chap 4 of ALITP and chaps 1&2 of ARFTF.
AN: So on April 6th 2015 I posted "A Look into the Past" and at the end of it's sequel "A Reason for the Future" Sasuke and Naruto finally got married. I decided, why not make a one-shot of their one-year anniversary? After all it's the anniversary of when I started all of this so I thought, why not? Anyways warning time, yaoi, blah blah. You don't really have to read any stories connected to this, but if you want a little context, look at chapter 4 for "A Look into the Past". Mrs. Padfoot x is the trusted beta of course. This is told from Naruto's POV. I own nothing and enjoy!

* * *

Whoever came up that paper should be the theme of a one year anniversary was a fucking asshole.

It was Sasuke's and I's one year anniversary tomorrow and I was stumped on ideas. Traditionally, the gift is supposed to be something paper, while modernly it's clocks. I had asked Sasuke which path we wanted to follow and he insisted on that we followed the traditional path.

I groaned to myself, it was currently six PM and I was freaking out. Sasuke was currently out of town with Itachi chasing down some lead that a client of theirs requested. I was a little upset about that since he hasn't been home all week, but I understood that work came first.

I sighed, there was only one person I could call, and I really didn't want to.

I took a deep breath as I grabbed my phone and dialed the number. It rang and I held my breath. Finally, I heard a somewhat nasally voice say, "You're freaking out about your anniversary aren't you, un?"

I held back a sigh of annoyance, I just said, "Yeah, Dei, I am. I can't think of a single thing to get Sasuke! I mean what the fuck are you supposed to get someone that's made out of paper!"

I heard him laugh over the phone, "Listen, it's not as bad as you think. Itachi freaked out just like you did on our anniversary."

I rolled my eyes, "But I bet he still got you something amazing right?"

The older blond snorted, "He got me a stationary set, so what the fuck do you think? I went out, found and bought blank scroll, which was harder than it sounds, and spent hours making sure I drew the Uchiha crest perfectly."

I sat up straighter at that idea, "Really? That actually sounds nice."

I could tell by his tone of voice he was smirking as he said, "It was nice enough to get him in the mood to plow me for the entire night, un. Anyways, back to the main point, un. Has there been anything that Sasuke has wanted that can work with the theme?"

I thought about it for a moment before saying, "He has told me for a while that he's been wanted a calligraphy set for a while so he could practice writing Japanese characters. He says doing it with a normal pen and paper doesn't feel right, so that means I would have to buy brushes, ink, and paper. Along with a mat to soaked up any ink."

Deidara chuckled, "Well there you go. It's not that late and we're in New York. Surely to goodness you can find one somewhere if you look."

I smiled, "Yeah! Thank you, Deidara, I owe you one."

He snorted, "Naruto, you owe me like ten. I'm glad I could help. Tell me how tomorrow goes."

With that we hung up, I grabbed my wallet and keys. After looking up a store that sells my required items, I headed out. I hope this would make Sasuke happy...

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o

* * *

Who the fuck buys this stuff! Obviously someone does, because the store was nearly out when I got there. I was growling to myself as I pulled up to my apartment complex and made my way to my apartment. I just walked in the door when I heard, "Welcome home, Dobe."

My head snapped up in surprise when I saw Sasuke sitting on the couch. He looked dead tired, but a smile was still on his face. I set the bags down on the counter as he got up and made his way towards me. I pulled him in close and pecked his lips. I was a little shocked when he deepened it and pulled me even closer to him.

I moaned softly was he rubbed his hand over the front of my pants. I broke the kiss and said, "Someone seems happy to be home."

He hummed in agreement. I could see the lust sparkling in his eyes, "I'm more than that. Itachi and I managed to find the guy our client wanted and find out some information. Plus I found a great gift for you."

I quirked an eyebrow, "Oh really?"

He gave me a nod and eyed the bags on the counter, "I'm assuming that's my gift on the counter?"

I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly, "Yeah, I'm sorry. I had a hard time coming up with something to get you."

He chuckled softly, "Well I know it's a little early, but how about we go ahead and exchange gifts? I really want to give you yours now."

Excitement was bubbling up in my chest. I nodded eagerly and he smiled at me, "I put yours in the bedroom, whatever it is that you got me, make it look presentable while I go get yours."

I watched him walk away, which was my second favorite thing to do. I riffled through the bags and quickly put the brushes, ink container, ink mat, and the calligraphy paper-which was the hardest thing to get at the store-in a gift bag. I made sure the tissue paper covered everything up.

I was putting the finishing touches on the bag when Sasuke walked back in the room with a manila envelope. I looked at him questioningly, but all he did was wave me over to the living room. We both sat down on the couch and I took a deep breath, "Would you like to open yours first?"

He shrugged his shoulder, "Yeah, sure."

I tried to control my shaky hands as I handed him the gift. I felt every part of my body tense up as he slowly removed the tissue paper. I let out a small breath when I saw the look on his face as he took every item out. When everything was laid out on the coffee table, Sasuke's face was one of pure happiness.

He looked at me and I only had a second to think before he tackled me in a passionate kiss. I chuckled when he broke it and started kissing me all over, "Oh, I love it, dobe! Thank you"

I brought him back up to my lips and kissed him once more. I ran my hand down his back to cup his firm ass. He moaned softly, but broke it way too soon, "It's time for your gift."

He sat back on the couch and procured the envelope from it's place on the table. He handed it over to me and watched excitedly as I opened it. I pulled out a sheet of paper and I could only stare in shock. It was my birth certificate. I looked up at Sasuke and said, "How in the world did you get this? My foster father was the only one who had it, just how?"

He smiled at me, "Well, I did some research about the foster care system that you were put into, and while Itachi and I were gone I stopped by their office. I explained to them that I was your husband, and you never got it from your foster father when he died. After some paperwork and proving I was who I said, they allowed me to take it since they kept it after he died."

I felt tears well up. It was my turn now to tackle him in a passionate kiss. I broke away and held him tightly, "Thank you, Sasuke. Thank you so so much!"

He chuckled, "There's more. Look in the envelope."

I gave him a look, but did so. I pulled out a photo that almost made my heart stop. It was a picture of a man with blond hair and bright blue eyes and a woman with bright red hair and blue eyes. Between them, there was a child who looked to be about a year old. Vague memories came back in a flood, this couldn't be...I looked up at Sasuke, "H-How did you get a photo of my parents?"

He smiled, "Second verse same as the first. The woman I spoke with had your file and that was one of the photos in it. I asked her if I could take it and she agreed. I just thought it would be nice to have it around."

I sat it down on the table along with my birth certificate. Tears were flowing down my face rapidly. I looked up at him before kissing him hard and saying, "It's perfect."

He kissed back eagerly and straddled my lap, "I'm glad you love it. Happy anniversary, dobe."

I brushed his bangs from his eyes and pecked his lips once more, "Happy anniversary, teme."

We started to kiss once more, our hands roaming all over each others bodies. It wasn't long before I picked him up and carried him to our bedroom. He chuckled at my eagerness and wrapped his legs around my waist. When we made it to our bed, I gently laid him down and resumed our previous activity.

It wasn't long before our clothes were discarded. I moaned softly when Sasuke started stroking me, "Sasuke, do you want to top?"

His eyes lit up at the statement, and he nodded his head eagerly. I smirked down at him and leaned down so I could kiss him. He responded and squeezed my backside hard. I moaned into the kiss and broke away. I moved down so I could place wet, sloppy kisses on his neck. I made sure to leave a mark right on his collarbone before going further down. When I reached his leaking member, I gave a tentative lick to the head before engulfing him. He moaned loudly and bucked up into my mouth, which caused me to glare at him and hold his hips down. I bobbed my head in a steady rhythm, loving how such a simple act makes him squirm.

He finally yanked my head up and said, "Enough, dobe. My turn."

He rolled us over and started kissing me hard. I could feel him shuffle above me, more than likely trying to find the lube. It wasn't long before I felt cool fingers at my entrance. I shivered in pleasure as one slipped in. He curled it and chuckled deeply when I moaned loudly, signaling he hit my hidden spot.

Soon, more fingers followed. When he deemed that I stretched enough, he retracted them. I whimpered at the lost, but sucked in a breath when I felt the head of his member against me. He looked down at me and said, "Are you ready?"

I nodded and hissed as he slid in, it had been a while since I last bottomed. Once he was fully sheathed, he leaned down and pressed our foreheads together. We were both panting slightly. I leaned up and kissed him softly. After a minute, I wiggled my hips and said, "Move, please."

He complied, oh god did he comply. He started out slowly, setting a slow, teasing pace. I whimpered and begged him for more. It wasn't long before he set an unforgiving rhythm. I let out a scream as he nailed my hidden spot with each thrust. He was moaning softly above me, he leaned down to kiss my ear and say, "I love you, Naruto. I love you so much."

I let out a choked moan as he slammed into me, hard. I managed to pant out, "I...lo-love...you...too!"

He smirked, I was a puddy in his hands at this point. I could barely think straight, I could feel that white hot coil in my gut tighten. He reached between us and started stroking me in time with his thrusts. It was only a minute before I came with a scream. He followed closely behind, one, two, three more thrusts and I heard his moan, "Naruto."

We laid there for a moment, trying to catch our breaths, I grinned up at him and said, "That was amazing Sasuke."

He chuckled and captured my lips in a brief kiss, "You should let me top more often then if it was that good."

I moaned softly when he slipped out of me, once he was comfortable on the bed, I snuggled up to him, "I think we might be able to work something out..."

I yawned loudly, I could already feel myself slipping away into dreamland. He sighed contently and pecked my temple, "I love you, dobe."

I muttered, "Not a dobe, love you teme."

As I drifted off only one thought went through my mind, the second year anniversary was the cotton year... what the fuck were we gonna do!?

* * *

AN: So yeah, that's that! I hope you guys enjoy, and about the whole birth certificate and photo thing. I'm sorry if I'm wrong, but I don't know much about that stuff. Still, I hope you guys liked it!

Please take a look at my poll, I'm thinking about making a major change to my story "A Look Into The Past" and "A Reason For The Future" and I want to know your opinions!


End file.
